Sooner Or Letter
by Ilyasa Muhammad
Summary: When Alvin kept the promise from Kevin after reading the message from his phone this morning, he must go there in the park where friendly meeting is occured. Meanwhile Simon desperately find his brother to help him out. If he would make it in time he would help Alvin before he get lost with their classmates.


Sooner Or Letter

Early in the morning, Simon is inventing some sort of yet another zany machines. "Hah, it is my doing. Who cares to say I'm doing nothing?" He said. It's rather look very busy today, not until Alvin riding on his skateboard nearly screws up his laboratory. Well, things look much grim as he look very annoyed than before.

"Alvin?! What're you think you're doing, huh? You really screwed up this time!" He yells.  
"Yeah? Who you think I am doing here, mister clever boy?"

This made Simon ever look so annoyed. "Rubbish!" He grumbled, "I'm not as what you've imagined mister mischievous buddy. But in this mystify result may not be on your nonsenses. Which in this case, I'm busy, thank you very much. Oh wait, I hear that you've been given a letter by Kevin for an invitation to a silly baseball game, right? That will be interested in you, but neither am I."

This gives Alvin has an idea when remembering to keep Kevin's promise to visit him for the baseball training tomorrow.

But another question that Alvin hold up is: what possibly he can be relied when he thought Kevin would see him in the while? whenever there is a will, then there's a way for his reason start to exposed while discovering something what Simon serves him better. He then decided to walk down to the street to find it. Not to mention that it has no sign of Kevin – he doubted if he was in the park.

Kevin and his gang on the park were discussing when they are realized if Alvin would come out in time right about now.

"Meh, I don't get it." Cheesy said, "Why are you so helpful with Alvin and ditched for helping my homework, man, that's not cool."  
"Well, from the truth, It's not what you're gonna trust him like that, in fact, he's just a cool kid. He sure he will be promised to come down to my S.S. club, I mean, me of course. And yes, I'm sorry but, he's my only fan. Sooner or later, I wished him luck. I counting on him."

Alvin runs through the neighborhood, struggled to find Kevin that he had his promises to him, he would not let him disappointed. He found him and his company under a tree however, they're doing a picnic.

"Well, look who's here. It's about time you showed up. I presumed you are not going to be late, didn't you?" Kevin asks.  
"Hey, ya buddy." Warren said. "I thought you're in time."  
"Huh, not as much." He contend while panting. "You know, Simon always being a busy guy somehow."  
"Alvin, you don't just join our club if you force too." Cheesy told. "Take a time when having to finish my homework here."  
"Quiet, Cheesy!" He whispered. "It's for us and Alvin. So, how's it goin'?"  
"Nah. I'm fine." Alvin replied. "Just a little forgotten look at the time. What Cheesy doing?"  
"Oh, he? He's busy. I'll sort his out for information later."

Meanwhile, in the house, Simon finished repair his machine.

"Voila! Good as new. Alright, now give me that Satnav transmitter card. Alvin? Hey Alvin, where are you?! Wherever you do, quit hiding!" He realized that he already away. "Blast!" He garbled. "What am I kidding? I let my guard down so I must doing it by myself, eh? Doesn't matter. I need someone who appreciates me."

At the living room, Theodore is watching yet another favorite show – Teddy Bear. He was surprised when he see Simon bother him.

"Hey, Theodore! How's it goin'?"  
Theodore looks very annoying to his behavior. "What is it, man? I almost finish my show."  
"But that's not true." He replied. "Alvin has a meeting with Kevin. I'm so selfish! He suppose to support me for the experiment, and it ditched me for joining the club."  
"Why don't you tell him?"  
"That is precisely what I'm talking about, Theodore." Said demandingly as he start to begs Theodore. "Please, I need your help, will you?"  
"Did I?" Theodore contradicts. "Always telling a truth that Alvin left to the park to find Kevin. On the other hand, you'll just step off, okay?"  
"Ugh." He groans. "Fine, I'll find him myself."

Back in the park. Since Cheesy still observes his daily homework, Kevin and Alvin are practicing dart. The board is placed on nearby tree. Due to his size, he had an emergency stair to match with the target. Kevin throw the dice who will go first on the round, and a two is shown. Whilst Alvin got a five.

"Alright, you first Alvin."  
"Okay. Take this!" He throws his three dart to the green corner of the bullseye (actually it missed for the second and third throw). "Pretty, I almost get close to that."  
"Pfft, nonsense." Said Kevin. "Especially you need to learn hard. Like this!" So he throw his dart onto the center, all three of it.  
"Tri-center! A new record!" Warren cites.  
"Ha! See, it's a jackpot. Prove it." Kevin said.  
"Yeah right, you suppose to not hit the bullseye, right?" Alvin asks.  
"Meh. Who you told?"  
"Theodore. He asks me he was too great on a single target, just one shot, to the center, he won!"  
"Hehe, I guess you right, Alvin." He responds. "Not until your brother would possibly more admirable than you, you mind? Don't be hasty, I'll give you a hand. But don't tell Cheesy."  
"Coaster? I can here you, you know?"  
"Quiet, Cheesy!" Kevin takes back. "So where was I, it will not bore you after this. Right now we're, oh! There's four hours remaining to spare, my crush is going to my house this evening. But don't fret, I've just set up my surprise time in the house."  
"Kevin. Are you sure this is a good idea?" Warren said.  
"It's a top secret!" He whispered.  
"So Kevin? If you do it, then your mother is telling you something?" Alvin asks.  
"Everything's under control, bro. Believe it or not, she's not mad. Besides, only you can help me too if you interest with it."  
"But what about the baseball practice? I thought you wanna teach me."  
"Ah yes! I don't think we've missed the point, you got it, friend. Right, since this space isn't enough, We suggest there's perfect place where we take it – according to my navigation device."

As usual, they find a wide large, empty field – a perfect spot for today's baseball practice.

"Alright, I'm the pitch here while you're the offenses. Ready?"  
"We are ready!" Pronounces Alvin and Warren.  
"Okay, ready or not, here I go!" He throw the ball onto them.  
"Well, here goes nothing." Alvin swing the ball. "Warren, now!"

Warren, pretends to be a pitcher turns into fielding to catch the ball and successfully caught into his hand. "Coo, that was so brave! I shouldn't ever to look someone playing this before, it was exciting spectactor game ever."

"Well played, man. I think we'd better try again. Ready, guys?"  
"Alright! We're ready!" Shouts both of them before Kevin can throw the ball, this time strategically. This calls for the curveball. Alvin swings it but the ball fly to far away.  
"Yes!" He taught gorgeously. "It's a home run, baby!"  
"Great job, Alvin!" Warren lends. "I can't believe you had a score. Yet my friends can't do the home run, and it's brilliantly amazing!"  
"Sure. With that technique, you can do it at anytime." Resumes Kevin. "Good for you."  
"Hehe. It's nothing." His cheek suddenly turns red.

An alarm is heard from his watch, it's now 14:55.

"Well, that's a wrap. Let's check Cheesy and shop for my home's decorations."

Meanwhile, Simon is on the way to find Alvin. He thought that he would be lost if he didn't kept a promise from Kevin, rather to turned him in, possibly causing a big disaster. He thought that he was on the street but it's not there, so he chose his way to the park.

"Gentlemens. This… is the souvenir." Kevin calls out at a time he point to the shop, called Terry's Party Appeals.  
"Pfft, yeah right." Respond Alvin. "Especially it is _not _some kind of souvenir, you know."  
"Don't you sweat like that, man, that's not even true." Kevin implies. "Unless you will see about that anyway, right… Cheesy?"  
"Ah yes. I think I am!" He respond as he still look on his group homework.  
"Good. Let's go inside, shaples!"

Upon entering the shop, they discovered that inside of it has changed, yet different. Now, it includes some plushy toys, bunch of food racks, and some of the homemade cakes as well as the boxes contains different sweats and cookies.

"Okay, here's what we do. Warren, find a pack of plastic spoons. Cheesy, your duty is to get at least three banners. I'll go for the matched flower and some napkins, and Alvin… well, you may need party blower, and toys. If possible."  
"Aye-aye, Kev'n!" Salutes Alvin with confidence.

Simon is looking around to find Alvin in the park as it find out he already gone with them. He then telling to peoples for the clue, nobody may know where he is.

"I'm afraid I don't know, little boy." Said the man. "Fortunately there is a souvenir somewhere nearby this park."  
"Yes, sir. And don't call me that!" So he settle away to go to the souvenir.

It seems Alvin look struggle with the truth, he didn't find where is the the other ones.

"Oh man. I wonder those toy cars around here." He then remember his old one is nearly destroyed during the accident. "Eww! It won't happened again. I'm a good driver!"

Of course, Simon appears behind him and shout his name.

He explained everything at the time he hadn't understand what he's all about.

"You… wanna help me to find that navigation transmitter card?" He said.  
"Sure, I'm looking for you everywhere! You had left me for Kevin that he wants you to be invited on the house and home in the late night and I'm so worried about you! But since I have no time with that stuffs for Kevin, that's fine by me." Simon is not angry at him, but still he don't get it. He sees the shop bag is full. "You must be too hard for that. I guess I can help you with that."  
"But, Simon, are you sure you really okay with this?"  
"Don't worry, we're brother. Remember?" React Simon sympathetically. "Besides, I've been doing this for your favor all day. No job too big, no little boys too small. Now give me a hand."

He had no choice, so Alvin admits Simon as he lends various toys on his own hands. After that, they advance to cashier booth, where Kevin, Warren and Cheesy also waiting there.

After that, just as returning to the park, Alvin also explains to Simon.

"I see. Who taught Kevin's crush go back and lend with a special gift, and surprise?!"  
"I didn't asked him more?" He dispels. "Always telling about that he wouldn't be shame than just losing hope than Cheesy, trusting with his homework, I mean, keeping busy with the bussiness."  
"Let me guess, if I didn't mistaken, the only what Kevin looking for… is Pamela." He said while whispering a name that Kevin's crush that he waiting his promise.  
"Pamela…" Alvin wonders. "We had that stuff on that from before, right? What do she wants now?"

Unexpected, Kevin's father came by with his car.

"Dad? Wait, what are you here?"  
"Well. I just got to brought you home, you know. I thought you were lost. Is that your friends?" Said his father.  
"Don't worry, dad. Everything's alright, right Kevin, Warren? I'm sure we're not losing the trail."  
It seems his father dispels his truth. "Yeah right. I know you're lying. Come on in, take with your friends, too."  
"Aw, man!" Kevin facepalms dishonestly. "Okay, folks. Come on in." Everyone gets into the car, but he kicks Alvin and Simon out of the car, however.  
"What's the big idea, man?!" Infuriated Simon.  
"Sorry, boys." Said Kevin. "I guess we're doing this personally. Oh, and Alvin, thanks for the come. I unfortunately must doing it by myself. Promise, I'm sure I would be worth… to my lover. Well, see you in a little bit!" The car drives off the sight.  
"Well. I have been more than just predictable to that guy, I see." Simon remarked.  
"Perhaps not." He imply. "Hey, Simon. Do you want a race to go back home? It's gonna be very tempting that I beat you in third times, I am always born to be the winner."  
"Oh, not again!" He complains before Alvin starting to jog from normal to fast.  
"Come on let's get going before the sun is setting! Dave must be awaiting us if we are in there in time unless you'll get stuck in the forest for a day."  
"But, but, but… Wait for me! **Alvinnn!**"

**_THE END. _**


End file.
